1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector, and more particularly to a lower profile card edge connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
China Pat. No. 202217811U issued on May 9, 2012 discloses a card edge connector including an insulative housing. The insulative housing defines a receiving slot and a first sidewall and a second sidewall located on opposite sides of the receiving slot, and the first and second sidewalls each has a plurality of terminal slots. A plurality of first and second terminals are receiving in the terminal slots of the first and second sidewalls, respectively, and the first and second terminals each defines a retained portion fixed to the insulative housing, an elastic contacting arm extending from the retained portion and a contacting portion located on a free end of the elastic contacting arm. The elastic contacting arm of the second terminal each extends from the retained portion to the contacting portion of the second terminal along a non-fold line and the retained portion is fixed to the terminal slot of the second sidewall. However, the free ends of the contacting potions of the first and second terminals speed a certain space in the receiving slot so that it is not suitable for miniaturization.
Therefore, an improved card edge connector is highly desired to meet overcome the requirement.